


First Meeting

by Readytofightandloveforall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, dad! tony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readytofightandloveforall/pseuds/Readytofightandloveforall
Summary: "Why are we parked outside a highschool for nerds again?"Tony grumbled in annoyance but answered all the same. "Because, Clint, as I've explained numerous times, there's someone I want you all to meet."The Avengers glanced at each other to show their suspicion, but none could think of any other reason Tony would force them all to wait in a limo outside some school, but little did they know how big this was. It took a lot of careful consideration and analysis for Tony to finally, finally, decide he trusted them enough after everything to meet Peter.





	First Meeting

The final bell rang and Peter felt the foreboding sense of doom that had been lingering on the edges of his subconscious crash over him. He dared a  glance across the room where, as he had suspected, Flash was grinning at him maliciously as he rose from his seat and began to stalk towards him, his posy of burly jocks following close behind.

Peter didn't need a sixth sense to know what that meant.

He flung his bag over his shoulder and booked it down the hall, forgetting to mumble a goodbye to an oblivious Ned. 

The teacher yelled at him to slow down in the hallway, but he could go fuck himself as far as Peter was concerned. He didn't need a repeat of lunch. His face (more like his everywhere) still ached along with his painfully empty stomach.

He could see the door. Freedom. So close so close so close-

"HEY PARKER, WHAT'S THE RUSH?!"

Mocking laughter. Getting too close. 

Too far too far too far-

 

"Why are we parked outside a highschool for nerds again?"

Tony grumbled in annoyance but answered all the same. "Because, Clint, as I've explained numerous times, there's someone I want you all to meet."

The Avengers glanced at each other to show their suspicion, but none could think of any other reason Tony would force them all to wait in a limo outside some school, but little did they know how big this was. It took a lot of careful consideration and analysis for Tony to finally, finally, decide he trusted them enough after everything to meet Peter. 

He had picked this specific Friday so that if things went badly (meaning Peter might fanboy himself out and need to recharge. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that they would all love him) they could retreat to the lab and work on the suit, but if all went well, team movie night would always have a seat for a gangly spider-kid (not that they would be telling the team about those details yet). He had made it clear to Peter that it was his choice  if he wanted to meet them, but a quick, enthusiastic "YES"  had Tony setting the date and explaining the plan.

The stifling silence was broken by the sound of a distant bell that made Tony perk up, in turn sparking the Avengers curiosity. They looked out the tinted window and jumped in surprise as the buildings doors were flung violently open, revealing a disheveled and frantic boy that looked to be running for his life. He twisted his head from side to side in panic, seemingly searching for something in vain before resting his gaze on the vehicle they watched from. A wave of relief stole over his features before a shout echoed from somewhere in the school and terror took back control. He began sprinting towards them as a group of menacing teens at least twice his size appeared at the entrance, led by a cocky looking boy with a sinister grin.

Tony growled. Thomson again. That little shit. He couldn't wait for Peter to give him the OK so he could ruin the tiny bastards life.

The victim reached the car just as his persuers began to throw things, almost ripping the door off as he clambered  in and slammed it shut behind him.

"DRIVE!!" he screeched desperately, leaning through the divider space as rocks and stones continued to rain down and belt the limo and the attackers yelled more verbal abuse. 

Happy, who had been watching the entire thing and gotten the car ready, listened to him for once and floored it.

Peter let himself collapse back onto the plush seats as they sped away, breathing heavily as his heart continued to hammer, not yet convinced the danger had passed.

"Well someone's had an exciting day."

Peter almost jumped out of his skin.

"Mister Sta -I mean- Tony! What are you doing here?" 

Tony gave him an exasperated look, but fondness and concern softened his features. He gestured to the Avengers still sitting next to him in shocked silence. Peter could have hit himself. 

"Oh. That was today."

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

Tony turned to the others and put an arm around Peter to make sure he was in view of everyone.

"Everyone, this is Peter. He's my personal intern, and also the reason I'm going to have grey hair and die of a heart attack before I'm 30." 

Peter grinned next to him. "Haven't you passed thirty and your first grey hair, like, over 70 years ago-"

"Sshhhhh child," Tony interrupted. "Don't focus on the details."

Tony wished he could cherish the looks on the others faces before they snapped out of their trance and started their own introductions for the rest of time, but his glee was short lived when he felt something wet and sticky seep between his fingers and cover his palm. He removed his hand from Peters shoulder and was far from impressed when it came away red.

"What the fuck," he snarled, accidentally interrupting Peter as he was about to respond to Steve. 

Everyone immediately stared in horror at  his blood coated hand and the growing red stain on Peters hoodie. A first aid kit seemed to appear in Tony's grasp out of thin air, and as he opened it and began the process of disinfecting the cuts, he grumbled plans under his breathe to discreetly murder a highschool student.

"FRI, scan for other injuries," he ordered as he held an ice pack to the bruises and swelling on his kids face, making Peter sigh.

"Tony I'm fine-"

"Peter has numerous bruises all over his body, cuts on his back from the stones earlier, and extremely low blood sugar," FRIDAY responded calmly, but Tony only grew more concerned and angry.

"Did you not have lunch?" he questioned.

"... I lost it, " Peter mumbled, wilting under the firm gaze.

"You...lost it. You "lost" your lunch."

Peter nodded meekly. He'd gotten better about opening up about Flash's torment, and knew that Tony's anger wasn't directed at him, but there was no way he was going to admit his lunch was stolen in front of the Avengers. No matter how pathetic his excuse is.

"Jesus Peter- and with you're crazy metabolism too -  Happy, turn us around. We're getting burgers. The usual place."

It wasn't long before they were back on the route home, the ridiculous amount of food almost taking up more space than they did. Tony watched Peter like a hawk; cataloging every wince, every flinch, the signs of all his nervous habits, how much he ate, rated the levels of discomfort he was showing around the team -

But he didn't seem that uncomfortable around the Avengers. Oh no: sitting there, stuffing his face, curled up against Tony's side as his super healing took care of him and he chatted to Black Widow about his chemistry test (that he aced. Tony couldn't be more proud), the 16 year old looked perfectly at ease.

Tony was still going to talk to him later about Flash. And fantasise ways to ruin the dickheads life; obviously. But for now, he enjoyed having the warmth of his safe and happy kid tucked against him and watched the growing heart-eyes of his teammates as they fell in love with the puppy dog eyes and endless science rambling that was Peter. 

Upon arrival at the Tower, Tony quickly guided Peter down to the lab, determined to check him over properly and once again emphasis the fact that his well being is extemely important since he just doesn't seem to get it. But the rest of the team don't need to know about those pep talks. Because Anthony Edward Stark doesn't do "emotions," thank you very much. 

Which left the team alone to contemplate the new overload of information with only a promise that they'd be up for dinner and movie night.

"So we all agree the intern thing is bullshit, right?" Clint asked. 

"Oh most definetly, " Natasha remarked. 

"Goes without question, " Steve agreed, strolling into the kitchen. "What should I make for dinner though? What do we have that's nutritional for a growing teenager?"

He began rummaging through the cupboards, expecting to find their usual supply of an unholy amount of coffee and pop tarts, and was surprised to find everything fully stocked. He glanced at the calender on the fridge and realised that it was Tony's turn to get the groceries yesterday with the initials 'P. P' on today's date. He found the same initials on sticky notes on most of the bags of snacks throughout the kitchen in Tony's handwriting. 

"Huh. Looks like Tony has it covered."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site! Feedback is appreciated, I'm always up for improving. God knows my work isn't perfect lol.
> 
> Love me some good irondad too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
